Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Into the Fire/Chapter Three
In the outpost Grand Admiral Halliwell looks at the bloody beat up Lupaza as the Athena leaves the star system. No one is coming to rescue you says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Lupaza. She looks at him. My comrades will save me one way or another Grand Admiral and the Empire will fall Lupaza says as she looks at him. And he slaps her as he gets frustrated at her. The Empire is strong and powerful, the Maquis will fall once and for all says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Lupaza. The Athena is at full stop outside the sensor range of the Terran Empire outpost. In the port 302 bay Typhuss and Colonel Dualla walk into the bay. So what do you have in mind Admiral? Major Kira says as she looks at Admiral Kira and Colonel Dualla. Colonel Dualla looks at her. He has the ATA gene to pilot one of these things, you wanna to use the Jumper under cloak to board the station and extract Lupaza you're going to need a fall back plan if this goes south Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at her and gives her orders to destroy the outpost. If something goes wrong, destroy that outpost says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. She looks at him. Aye, Admiral Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him. The Maquis team boards the Jumper and the back door closes as she leaves the bay. The door opens and the Jumper exits the bay and cloaks. In the cockpit Admiral Kira is at the controls as he looks at the team. We are going to rescue Lupaza, all right says Typhuss as he looks at Trentin, Seska, Jadzia, Ezri, Ellen and Major Kira. They nod at him. In the outpost one of the officers is standing guard and a phaser beam hits the officer and he falls down, Ellen motions the team to move into the base, Admiral Kira gets out his tricorder and looks at the team. Lupaza is in a room 40 meters that way says Typhuss as he looks at the team. Kira looks at him. Let's move Major Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her and follows her lead. Typhuss gets out his particle rifle and holds the weapon. In the outpost command section Lupaza is still tied to the chair as Grand Admiral Halliwell looks at her. Your friends will never be able to rescue you, my MACOs will kill them says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Lupaza. Lupaza snickers a bit as Admiral Halliwell looks at her. You will die soon enough along with your friends and my counterpart says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Lupaza. She headbutts him breaking his nose. YOU ONLY THINK THAT YOU'LL DESTROY THE MAQUIS, DON'T THINK MY FRIENDS WON'T COME FOR ME THEY'LL LEAVE NO MAN OR WOMAN BEHIND Lupaza says as she shouts at him. Then the outpost shudders as Admiral Halliwell tapped his combadge. Ops, report says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he talked into the combadge. The Federation cruiser is firing on us we can't modulate our shields to their phasers Admiral an officer says over the com. Then the door is breached as the strike team moves in and they take the guards down as Typhuss brawls with his evil counterpart, as Kira cuts the ropes off Lupaza's wrists as Typhuss punched his counterpart in the stomach then Grand Admiral Halliwell grabs his arm and breaks it as Admiral Kira holds it and backs up. Every engagement we've been in I've beaten you, I've humbled you and when we took over Bajor I enjoyed violating your wife because it gave me great pleasure in doing that Grand Admiral Halliwell says as he walks towards Admiral Kira as he's holding his broken arm. Grand Admiral Halliwell grabs his counterpart by his uniform collar and punches and kicks him in the stomach as Typhuss is on his knees coughing from the hard gut punch, Grand Admiral Halliwell grabs him by the hair and punches him in the gut some more and then lands a really hard punch causing blood to come out of his mouth and before he can kill him Admiral Kira along with the strike team beams back to the Athena. The Athena leaps back into slipstream. In sickbay Doctor Harris is treating Typhuss's arm. Your arm is broke in three places Julia says as she looks at him after she closed her tricorder. He looks at her. I will be fine and I will heal says Typhuss as he looks at Julia. She looks at him. All right hang on Julia says as she looks at Typhuss. Julia inspects his arm. No it's not broke in three places he just pulled the shoulder out of the socket, now this may hurt Julia says as she resets the bone and it has a loud CRACK!. Typhuss looks at her. That wasn't so bad says Typhuss as he looks at Julia. She looks at him. You've got a high tolerance for pain Julia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah, it helps in my line of work says Typhuss as he looks at Julia. Then the com activates. Admiral Kira report to the bridge Colonel Dualla says over the com. He tapped his combadge. I'm on my way, Kira out says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. Typhuss leaves sickbay to head to the bridge. Then a few mintues later Typhuss walks onto the bridge. On the viewer it shows a debris field as Typhuss walks next to Colonel Dualla and Major Hailey. What's that from, a ship or a station says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. Colonel Dualla looks at him. Unknown our sensors aren't able to recongize the hull of whatever this came from Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the viewer then turns to Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at her. That's too bad says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. Admiral Kira walks towards the ops console and helps Ensign Ronalds figure out what type of debris is in front of them and he looks at her. Well lets see if we can find what this is says Typhuss as he looks at Ensign Ronalds. She looks at her console. It use to be an old rebel stronghold and it looks like it was bombarded by weapons fire, wait that can't be right rechecking scans Colonel, Admiral I'm picking up trace elements of zero point energy Ensign Ronalds says as she looks at her console then turns to both Admiral Kira and Colonel Dualla. Admiral Kira is surprised by that. Quantum torpedoes? asked Typhuss as he looks at Ensign Ronalds. She looks at him. It's more like quantum phasers sir Ensign Ronalds says as she turns to him and Colonel Dualla. He is shocked by this. How the hell can the Empire have quantum phasers, did they steal the data from us says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Ensign Ronalds looks at him. I've gone over it five times and it still confirms the scans Ensign Ronalds says as she looks at him. Colonel Dualla looks at him. Who knows how they got quantum phasers from us they've got them now Colonel Dualla says as she looks at Admiral Kira. He looks at her. The one advantage we had over them, they have become more dangerous now says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. Colonel Dualla looks at him. That's not good Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him then turns to Lieutenant Mitchell. Resume course back to the rebel base Mr. Mitchell Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the console. The Athena leaps into warp speed.